


My bad. I forgot I'd updated this....

by KrustyKrampus



Series: I got more cereal! [1]
Category: overrated franchise
Genre: 3D, F/F, Side Project, because covid-19 jokes are bad mkay?, fan mod, for blender 2.91, please wear a 😷, thicc, who said this project was canned???, ♀
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrustyKrampus/pseuds/KrustyKrampus
Summary: ~~ edit: remove random rant ~~... oh HI!here you go!They were made in Blender 2.9, but 2.83 is ok too.my previous persona washere btw~~ edit 2: mark post as semi-private until revision 6 meg3d.blend gets officially released ~~~~ edit 3: HUGE update cuming soon...~~~~ edit 3½: ...but not for this project... ~~~~ edit 4: ...almost ready....... ~~~~~~ edit..... ok not really an edit, but please review my tags for an important message ~~~~~~~ also remark as public again just for fun ~~~
Series: I got more cereal! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844800





	My bad. I forgot I'd updated this....

  


**Author's Note:**

>  _~~ edit: remove random rant ~~_  
> ... oh HI! [here you go!](https://archive.org/download/dontforgettobringatowel_2020/meg3d_v5.7z) They were made in Blender 2.9, but 2.83 is ok too.
> 
> my previous persona was [here btw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaustrophobicSantaClaus/pseuds/ClaustrophobicSantaClaus)
> 
> _~~ edit 2: mark post as semi-private until revision 6 meg3d.blend gets officially released ~~_  
>  _~~ edit 3: HUGE update cuming soon...~~_  
>  _~~ edit 3½: ...but not for this project... ~~_
> 
> _~~ edit 4: ...almost ready....... ~~_
> 
> _~~~~ edit..... ok not really an edit, but please review my tags for an important message ~~~~_  
>  _~~~ also remark as public again just for fun ~~~_


End file.
